


so here's to tomorrow (the future is bulletproof)

by trixicinkflair



Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, New Years, One Shot, Short, happy 2021 i guess, something i wrote for 2021 and then never posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -Thomas and his Sides (and a few others) wait up for midnight, eager (and terrified) for the new year.-this was something i wrote for 2021 and didn't end up posting because i wanted to edit it and forgot // fic is properly capitalizedlet's play a little game called "spot the mcr references because ink is still halfway trapped in their emo phase"
Relationships: Platonic LAMP/CALM
Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119674
Kudos: 16





	so here's to tomorrow (the future is bulletproof)

**Author's Note:**

> me? making references to mcr? no, never. what an absolutely preposterous idea. how dare you accuse me of such-okay so yeah i did make one or two, sue me.

"Ten minutes," Thomas called, clapping his hands.

Patton cheered, jumping up and hugging Emile. The two tugged Roman to his feet and danced in a circle, laughing and clinging to each other.

Logan, watching everyone fondly from the comfort of the couch, glanced over at Virgil and nudged him. "Virgil? Are you okay?"

Virgil shrugged. "I guess."

Logan frowned. "That isn't a very convincing answer. What's troubling you?"

"I..." Virgil hesitated, glancing over at Thomas so quickly that he almost missed it. "I'm worried. We don't know what this year is going to bring, and everyone is being so optimistic, but nothing is going to magically fucking chance just because it's January."

Remy snorted, rolling his eyes, but didn't counter him.

Emile took one of Virgil's hands in his. "We'll be okay. Just because it might not be right away, we can work on making this year better for _us_ even if some others aren't as vigilant. Okay?"

"Yeah!" Pranks cheered, high fiving Missy. "We can do our best even if other people don't."

Andy nodded silently, tugging on his hood, and Virgil sent him a thumbs up, coaxing a small smile from the other trait. Janus elbowed Remus as the Side went to lick the wall, shaking his head. Remus rolled his eyes, but summoned a moldy sandwich and shoved that in his mouth instead, making October and February grimace. "We'll celebrate the end of things with cheap champagne," Andy muttered, waving his hand and summoning a flute of the yellow-beige liquid, and Virgil grinned.

"Little dark when you look at the meaning behind that song, but go off," Roman mumbled back.

"I'm just surprised you actually caught that reference," Virgil said, elbowing him playfully. Roman just grinned and flipped him off. "Mature, Princey," Virgil and Andy chorused.

The clock ticked down (ten...nine...eight) and Virgil pushed down on the rising swell of anxiety, instead squeezing Emile's hand and holding his breath.

The timer went off, and the fireworks erupted on the television screen, and Virgil smiled.

Just because 2021 might not change much yet, he still had his famILY at his side, and _that_ was worth more than anything.


End file.
